A portable electrical device is often powered by an internal power source, such as a battery set. The internal power source which is usually a rechargeable battery set requires recharging. Thus, a power adapter is used to connect the portable electrical device to an electrical main, such as a wall outlet, for recharging the internal power source or directly powering the portable electrical device.
FIG. 4 of the attached drawings shows a conventional power adapter. The power adapter comprises a body 100 on which an input plug 200 is formed for connection with a wall outlet (not shown). A cable or cord 300 having a first end electrically connected to the input plug 200 extends from the body 100 with a remote second end forms an output plug 400 for connection with a portable electrical device. A disadvantage of the conventional power adapter is that the cable 300 is completely located outside the body 100. This may cause problem to a user of the portable electrical device. The cable is often tied together by a rope or a rubber band. It is inconvenient to the user.
Thus, it is desired to have a power adapter having a cable storage device for overcoming the above problems.